An image forming apparatus which performs an image formation using a decolorable recording material (for example, a toner) and an image decoloring apparatus which can decolor an image formed on a sheet are known. A decolorable of toner has a coloring matter and a color former, and bonding between the two is broken by heating, so that the decoloring may result. In the image decoloring apparatus of the related art, in order to decolor a toner image, it is necessary to heat the toner image, for example, for a first length of time, and then cool the toner image for a second length of time.
Since in many applications, the total length of time to decolor the toner image is very long, the image decoloring operation is generally performed in an image decoloring apparatus that is separate from an image forming apparatus.